


tis the season

by weirdbasement



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdbasement/pseuds/weirdbasement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of ficlets about how hisoka and illumi celebrate the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. an addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oofuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofuri/gifts).



> a christmas gift to my qp red!!

"...We were supposed to get groceries." 

"Illumi, don't you know the real adventure is the friends you make along the way?"

Illumi blinked, looking from Hisoka to the rows of cat food the pair had been hovering in front of for a while now.

"I don't think that applies in this situation. Or ever."

Hisoka hummed to himself, ignoring the comment. Illumi just wanted to get the groceries they needed and go home, and this seemingly meaningless detour was slowly beginning to wear on his patience.

"Over here."  Hisoka beckoned from across the aisle, waving a perfectly manicured hand.

Illumi, slightly irritated, did as he was asked, the clicking of his flats against the tile drowning out the crackling intercom blaring above him.

Sitting before the couple were stacks of cages, one on top of the other, and the dark haired man watched as Hisoka knelt down and proded his fingers between the narrow bars. 

Turning to Illumi with an amused grin, he said, "Look here."

Illumi got down beside him, only to find a small black cat pawing gently at the magician's fingers.

"It looks just like you."

Illumi blinked at the creature. 

He didn't see the resemblance.

"Why are we here, Hisoka? I'm hungry." 

"Why don't you eat the cat food we were looking at earlier, then?"

Illumi narrowed his eyes. After a beat, Hisoka sighed, albeit a bit dramatically.

"You are aware of how close Christmas is, right?" 

Oh. 

Their reason for being here seemed painfully obvious now.

"Are you... getting me a cat as a Christmas gift?"

"I noticed you've been missing your family home lately." 

"We don't have any pets at home. Mother thought they were dirty."

"Is that so? Well..." Hisoka grinned, using his slender fingers to scritch the eager cat behind the ears. "...this will be a new experience for both of us, then." 

Illumi stared blankly at the kitten, who was rapidly warming up to the affection from the red head, nuzzling its head into Hisoka's hand.

_It looks just like you._

"Okay."

"Hm?" The older man looked up from the cat, eyebrow raised.

"Okay. Let's get the cat."  
   
Hisoka chuckled as he unlocked the cage. "Go flag down an employee." He scooped up the bundle of black fur in his arms, holding one of its paws between his fingers. "Oh, and Illumi?"

"Yes?"

"We're not naming it Killua."


	2. untraditional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cat's name is drumstick because of an inside joke

Illumi was sitting at the foot of the couch, his long hair sprawled out across Hisoka's lap. He was typing away at his computer, making sure their finances were in order for the upcoming weeks.

"I think we've got everything covered for the holidays."

Their newly adopted cat (whom, after much debate, was named "Drumstick") nuzzled up against Illumi's thigh, and the assassin absent mindedly reached over to scratch it behind the ears.

Hisoka, meanwhile, was separating Illumi's silky hair into strands, preparing to braid it. "Is that so?" 

"We should start looking for a tree."

"A tree?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow, lips curving into a grin. "Don't tell me you're going to have us decorate it together while singing Christmas carols."

"We actually had the servants decorate the tree growing up."

"Why do we need a tree at all?"

Illumi blinked at the laptop screen, thinking.

"We always had a tree."

"Hm."

\---

The Zoldycks, despite not being a conventional family, were surprisingly traditional when it came to Christmas.

Every year, the servants would cut down the biggest evergreen from the forrest and put it in the center of house. The tree would be covered in sprawling lights and decorations and, of course, was topped a glittering star that tied the whole thing together. 

That was what Illumi had been accustomed to before moving in with Hisoka nine months ago.

So when the aforementioned assassin arrived at home after his most recent mission, he did not expect to find his boyfriend hanging ornaments on a tree that couldn't have been more than 2 feet tall.

"...Hisoka, what are you doing?"

"Decorating the tree." Hisoka replied, back to the blood-covered Illumi as he hung another ornament. 

The dark haired man silently stepped forward, observing what he thought was a pathetic excuse for a Christmas tree.

"It is too small." Illumi said, bluntly.

"Really?" He took a step back, as if the thought had only just now occurred to him. "I've never really gotten into the 'spirit' of the holidays, I suppose. I just found this in the back room." 

"I see."

Illumi turned to his boyfriend; empty eyes watching the red-head as he put another cheap, plastic ornament on the tree. Finally, he said, "Did you ever celebrate Christmas growing up?"

There was a pause.

"No. Though, I get the general concept." Hisoka turned to him, wide smirk plastered across this face. "Why, do you pity me?"

"..." 

Illumi blinked at his boyfriend, and decided that he did feel a bit bad.

"The tree's fine." He said quickly, making his way to the shower. 

Hisoka hummed, putting on a final decoration; a picture he snuck of Illumi (smiling, for once) that he had made into an ornament, just for this occasion. 

He smirked, quickly disguising it amongst the branches. 

"Hm, I think so too."


	3. of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun with ugly christmas attire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry

"...What is this."

"Put it on. I want to see you wear it."

"..."

Illumi held up the obnoxious (and probably itchy) Christmas sweater his boyfriend had given him, squinting at it. 

Hisoka couldn't have looked more amused.

"What? You don't like it?" 

He studied the red, stitched snowflake decals and covering the wool atrocity. "It's very ugly."

The magician pouted playfully. "Oh, but it matches the one I bought for myself!" 

Almost out of no where, he whipped out another sweater, equally hideous with a  similar color scheme. "Besides, I thought it was you who wanted me to get more into the 'Christmas spirit.'"

Illumi scrunched his face, nose wrinkled. "I did not mean this."

"I would be more offended if that face you make wasn't so...delicious." Hisoka remarked, tongue sneaking out from between his lips.

"Ew."

Hisoka hummed with satisfaction, turning on his heel. "Oh well. At least the cat appreciates my efforts."

The assassin then turned in the direction of their kitten, who was angrily pawing at a fake red nose with a matching set of antlers.

Illumi sighed. "Of course."


	4. unwrap you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hisoka and illumi experience their first christmas morning together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter
> 
> this is so messy i'm srry

"Hisoka." A nudge.

"Nngh..."

"Hisoka." Another nudge.

The currently green-haired nen user rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

But Illumi was determined, rolling the older man over on his chest and straddling him. He rested his hands on his chest, slowly sliding them over Hisoka's pectorals and abdomen. 

"Hisoka."

This got his attention. The magician cracked open a golden eye, a smirk slowly creeping over his lips. "What a pleasant way to wake up~"

"Good morning." Illumi shifted his weight forward, long hair falling in strands over his shoulders. "It is Christmas."

"Is it?" He rested his hands on Illumi's sides, gliding them over his hips and finding a resting place on his toned thighs. "Are you giving me my present now then?"

Illumi's expression was vacant. "Your present is under the tree."

Hisoka had a hard time keeping the disappointment off his face. "Well, so much for being spontaneous." He muttered, sitting up in bed and lazily pushing his boyfriend from his perch. 

Illumi fell on his side, hair sprawled out across the bed. "I made you coffee." He said, scrambling to get back into a sitting position.

Hisoka let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I'll be there in a minute, 'Lumi."

\--

The still sleepwear-clad couple sat on their couch, huddled around their tree. Hisoka took a long sip from his colorful "Best Mom" mug (which he got for himself, much to Illumi's confusion), while Illumi sat patiently, blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Do you want to open yours first?" Illumi asked, pushing the small, carefully-wrapped box towards the older man.

Hisoka set down his coffee mug and studied the wrapping paper. Cats with little santa hats. "How cute~" He chirped, tearing the seam of the package open with a single fingernail.

Inside the package, was a flashy new deck of cards, the symbols on each one sparkling brightly in their plastic wrapping.

Illumi, meanwhile, stared expectantly at the magician. "...Do you like it?" He asked, almost hesitant. 

In one swift motion, Hisoka cut open the plastic, sending one of the brand new cards flying towards Illumi's head. The latter dodged, of course, (he'd gotten quite good at it since the couple had gotten together) and stared at Hisoka impassively as the card became embedded in the wall behind him.

There was a long pause.

"They're perfect, Illumi." Hisoka said finally, shuffling his new deck with pride.

"There's a card too."

"Oh?"

Hisoka picked up the envelope from the pile of wrapping paper, prying the adhesive apart with his thumbnail.

The magician immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, all his grogginess seeming to fade away as he nearly doubled over with laugher. 

Matching the wrapping paper, the card had an almost hilariously photorealistic cat on the cover, grumpily wearing a santa hat. But what got to him, was next to the cat's face in bold type: 'Meowy Christmas.'

Illumi didn't always entirely understand the reason for Hisoka's fits of laughter, but he was pleased that he was responsible for it (purposely, for once). 

When the older man had his fill, he wiped a stray tear from his eye, catching his breath. "That's a good one."

"I thought you would appreciate it."

Hisoka sat up, straightening himself out before gesturing to Illumi's present still underneath the tree. "I think it's your turn now, dear Illumi."

Illumi nodded, reaching for the gift. It was a bit heavy, he noticed as he undid the colorful wrapping paper piece by piece. 

Underneath the layer of paper was a portrait of his family, surrounded by a decorative silver frame. His mother sitting beside his father, resting a gloved hand on his forearm. His siblings in their fanciest attire, the only time he's ever seen Killua in a suit. His grandfather standing casually off to the side, his face stern and commanding as it's always been.

It was beautiful.

"I hired a photographer to take it." Hisoka said finally, causing Illumi's dark head to snap up. 

His black eyes blinked at Hisoka, vacant and empty. He didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Hisoka chided, leaning back with a satisfied smirk. "Do you like it?"

_I love it._

Without much thought, Illumi leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Hisoka's midsection, catching even the magician himself off-guard.

"Hm." He hummed, resting a hand on his boyfriend's head, running his fingers through the black strands. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Illumi replied, words slightly muffled by Hisoka's clothing.

"Illumi?" 

"Hm?"

"I'd like to unwrap _you_ now~" 

"...You're gross."


End file.
